In the night sky
by Mora20
Summary: kenapa disaat Hyukkie mulai melupakan Hae, ia harus datang lagi dan mengacaukan hidupnya.


Akhirnya saya kembali dengan FF yang gaje, abal, dll. biar seru baca FF-nya sambil dengerin lagu in the night sky dari AF Red. FF ini terinspirasi dari kejadian yang belum pernah terjadi sama author makanya author bikin FF ini.

* * *

><p>Summary : kenapa disaat Hyukkie mulai melupakan Hae, ia harus datang lagi dan mengacaukan hidupnya lagi.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> IN THE NIGHT SKY<strong>

* * *

><p>'Drrtt…drrtt…drrtt…'<p>

Seorang namja manis menghela nafas pelan, sejak tadi ia hanya diam melihat layar Hp-nya yang terus bergetar. Tak ada sedikit pun niat untuk bergerak menyambut telpon dari sang penelpon, dibilang dari sang penelpon karena kita belum tahu siapa yang menelpon. Kecuali sang pemilik Hp dan sang author yang tahu.

"Thor, kapan aku bisa angkat telponnya? Dari tadi cuma diam. Pegal-pegal nih badan, mau gerak." tanya sang namja manis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah author sendiri#PLAKK, maksudnya Hyukkie. Kalau itu author bukan namja manis tapi yeoja manis*author digampar kebanyakkan cing-cong.

"Cut…Cut...Hyukkie kalau mau angkat ya angkat aja, nggak perlu nanya segala. Kacau dah skenario buatan author,"

"Lah yang buat skenario siapa? Andakan? Makanya aku nanya, nih cerita nggak jalan-jalan kalau telpon nggak juga diangkat." protes Hyukkie nggak terima.

"Iya deh, terserah dikaulah. Saya author nurut aja, KAMERA! Rolling Action!"

kembali pada Hyukkie yang sedang bimbang.

"Akhh…dia si ikan cucut, ngapain telpon-telpon segala." keluh Hyukkie pada diri sendiri, karena di rumahnya cuma ada dia sendiri dan para setan yang tak berwujud makanya ia bermonolog.

Hyukkie pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil Hpnya yang sejak tadi bergetar, sejenak ia pandangi layar Hpnya. Lalu ia lempar Hpnya ke atas sofa yang sejak tadi didudukinya, kenapa Hyukkie nggak melempar ke lantai? Karena author sudah berpesan nggak punya uang buat ganti-in Hpnya, makanya Hyukkie ngambil amannya aja.

Ternyata identitas sang penelpon yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lee Donghae, kan tadi Hyukkie udah bilang si ikan cucut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hae, dia kan raja ikan dari SUJU.

'Drrtt…drrtt…drrttt…'

Hp Hyukkie kembali bergetar, nggak kapok-kapok juga tuh ikan cucut masih ngotot aja nelpon. Ya udah deh, dengan terpaksa Hyukkie kembali mengambil Hpnya dan langsung melepaskan baterai Hpnya. Dikira author tadi sih mau ngebanting tuh Hp, untungnya nggak.

Hyukkie kembali duduk termenung diatas sofa empuknya, pikirannya menerawang jauh ke peristiwa 4 bulan yang lalu.

Flashback

"Putus…" ujar sang namja dengan santainya.

"Apa?pu…tus?" tanya Hyukkie tak percaya pada sang namja yang tak lain adalah sang raja ikan alias si Hae cucut.

"Iya, kupikir kita tidak cocok lagi. Untuk apa kita bersama, jika kita sendiri sudah tak nyaman." ujar Hae dengan mudahnya, ia pikir dunia punyanya. Mempermainkan perasaan orang dan dengan mudahnya bilang putus, sudahlah Hyukkie pisah aja. Author juga geram ama nih ikan cucut.

"Tapi aku tidak merasa seperti itu, aku masih sangat nyaman bersamamu Hae." ujar Hyukkie memohon, ia sungguh tak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan namjachingunya ini. Selama ini, mereka baik-baik saja. Kecuali jika si Hae selingkuh dibelakangnya.

"Maafkan aku Hyukkie, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain." ucap Hae dengan wajah memelas.

Mendengar hal itu, tubuh Hyukkie langsung lemas. Ia terduduk diatas tanah, marah dan kesal semuanya jadi satu memporak-porandakan perasaannya. Entahlah ia juga tak mengerti, ingin marah tapi Hyukkie tak mampu menyalahkan Hae. Bagaimana pun juga, perasaan seseorang itu tak bisa dikendalikan.

Terdengar suara seseorang berkumandang*udah kayak azan, entahlah suara siapa itu tetapi Hyukkie pasti mengenalinya.

'Itu benar Hyukkie, putus ajalah sama Hae. Entar author cari-in yang baru, kalau nggak dapat juga. Author juga mau kok#PLAKK'

"Aigoo, author diam dikit kenapa? Aku lagi serius nih." bentak Hyukkie tiba-tiba yang membuat Hae bingung.

'bicara pada siapa Hyukkie'.pikir Hae

'Ya udah deh, KAMERA!Rolling Action!'

"Sudah cukup, aku tidak apa-apa. kita hanya sampai disini," ucap Hyukkie dengan suara pelan, air mata pun turun dengan indahnya dari kedua kelopak mata itu.

"Gomawo," ucap Hae dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hyukkie yang masih terduduk lemas di taman.

Jujur, Hyukkie sangat kesal dengan Donghae. Dengan mudahnya ia pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang masih setengah shock atas perkataan si mantan namjachingunya, dengan susah payah Hyukkie mencoba untuk berdiri. Tenaganya seakan menghilang setelah mendengar perkataan Hae tadi, dan tiba-tiba Hyukkie merasakan ada seseorang yang membantunya berdiri. Ia berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang menolongnya, seingatnya di dalam skenario dari author nggak ada scene bagian ini. Saat berbalik ternyata muncullah seorang yeoja dengan tampang cengengesannya.

"Eh, author gila!ngapain ikuttan main. Kau kan bukan seleb," bentak Hyukkie sehingga membuat saya selaku author bergidik ngeri dan tanpa sadar mundur beberapa langkah

"Kan cuma mau bantu kau berdiri, kalau nggak mau juga nggak apa-apa. Nggak perlu ngebentak tahu, bikin orang jantungan aja."

"Skenarionya jadi hancur tahu, gara-gara kau muncul terus." marah Hyukkie, lalu meninggalkan author sendirian di taman.

Jujur aja, sekarang saya yang bingung. Authornya siapa?penulis skenarionya siapa?kok malah saya yang dimarahi.

End flashback

Eunhyuk Pov

Dasar hae bodoh, sampai mati pun aku tidak akan peduli lagi padamu. Dengan teganya ia meninggalkanku begitu saja, apa dia tidak tahu selama seminggu aku terus menangisinya. Setiap malam aku selalu menantinya sambil menangis dan sekarang disaat aku mulai bisa sedikit melupakannya, kau malah menghubungiku. Kau pikir kau siapa, seenaknya datang dan pergi.

Daripada aku memikirkan ikan cucut itu, lebih baik aku nonton Tv aja. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur, lalu mengambil air putih dan snack di dalam kulkas dan kembali duduk tenang di ruang tengah. Aku kembali menerawang. Dulu, saat aku masih bersama Hae untuk menghabiskan waktu. Kami berdua menonton film Horror bersama sambil makan kacang rebus pemberian dari author.

Akkh…kenapa aku jadi mikirin Hae lagi, ini semua gara-gara dia. Kenapa juga mau menghubungi aku lagi, aku sudah tidak butuh kau. Lihat saja nanti Lee Donghae aku akan menemukan kebahagiaanku sendiri, aku akan menjadi kuat. Dan kau akan meraung-raung meminta belas kasihan dariku, maaf saja ya. Aku tidak mau bicara padamu lagi. Ngomong aja sono ama langit malam. Soalnya dulu, waktu aku nangisi kau. Aku ngomongnya ama langit malam, nggak ada orang di rumah ini yang bisa diajak ngobrol.

Aku bukannya marah, kau minta putus dariku. Hanya saja, setelah minta putus jangan langsung ninggalin aku gitu aja. Nggak tahu terima kasih banget, padahal aku sudah setuju-setuju aja kita putus. Apalagi setelah itu, aku ketemu ama author gila.

Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku pergi tidur.

Normal Pov

Seorang namja manis nan imut beranjak dari peraduannya alias tempat tidur, namja yang diketahui bernama Hyukkie itu berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Ia mendudukkan pantatnya di atas sofa dan menghidupkan kembali Hpnya yang sejak semalam tidak diaktifkannya karena si Hae.

Lagi-lagi ikan cucut itu, bukan maunya author mengingatkanmu padanya tapi itu sudah tuntuttan skenario.

Setelah Hp Hyukkie menyala, terpampang 1000 panggilan tak terjawab dan 250 pesan masuk.

"Gila!ngotot amat nih ikan, emangnya mau bicara apa si Hae ya?" tanya Hyukkie pada dirinya sendiri, entahlah author juga kagak tahu dah. Udah kebanyakkan tuh pesan masuk.

Hyukkie pun membuka salah satu isi pesan tersebut, ternyata dan ternyata reader's si Hae minta ketemuan di café Bandeng fish jam 8 pagi. Hyukkie pun melihat jam dinding, ternyata sudah jam 8.10.

"Ah, biarin aja tuh ikan nunggu sampai besok. Aku tetap nggak akan datang," bisik Hyukkie pada Hpnya, soalnya dari kemarin sama dirinya sendiri terus. Kan bosan juga, ngomong sendiri.

Hyukkie pun melakukan rutinitas kesehariannya seperti biasa, mandi , makan, beres-beres, nonton terus makan lagi. Karena Hyukkie lagi malas masak, ia pun pergi ke restaurant terdekat. Hitung-hitung sambil ngintip Hae masih nungguin dia atau enggak, ternyata Hyukkie masih memikirkan Hae.

Kalau si Hyukkie mau balik lagi ama si ikan cucut, author tamat-in ini cerita sekarang juga. Nggak ridho gitu lho, susah payah buat skenario biar mereka putus terus balikkan lagi. Oh tidak bisa.

Back to the story

Pukul 12.30 siang, Hyukkie melangkahkan kaki menuju restaurant Banana. Seingatnya tadi, saat melewati café Bandeng fish. Hae nggak ada disana. Hyukkie pun masuk dan memesan makanan, lalu duduk di salah satu meja kosong. Sekitar 15 menit menunggu, makanan yang Hyukkie pesan datang. Ia pun memulai ritual makannya dengan tenang, saat akan mengambil ikan dari piring. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya, Hyukkie pun mengangkat kepalanya. Ternyata yang datang author lagi*maunya begitu

Tapi ternyata malah si Hae yang datang dengan ekspresi wajah yang memelas, Hyukkie hanya memandang datar ke arah Hae.

"Hyukkie, maafkan aku. Aku membutuhkanmu," ujar Hae dengan tatapan memohon, ia benar-benar menyesal atas perbuatannya.

Tetapi Hyukkie hanya diam saja, ia tetap memandang datar ke arah Hae.

"Hyukkie, kumohon maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, bukan yeoja gila itu." Ujar Hae mulai mengeluarkan rayuan gombalnya tapi nggak perlu pakai gila kali, author juga yeoja. Kan jadi tersunggingkan*nggak main lagi pakai kata tersinggung

Hyukkie tetap pada pertahanannya, ia tetap berwajah datar.

"Hyukkie kumohon bicaralah padaku, kau satu-satunya namja manis dihatiku." ucap Hae dengan wajah yang sangat memelas.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama menunggu, sang namja manis ini pun bereaksi.

"Siapa kau? Aku tak mengenalmu, kau membicarakan hal yang tak kumengerti."

Hae hanya terbengong-bengong dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Nih, bicara aja dengan ikan ini. Mungkin ia mengenalmu dan aku tidak mau berurusan lagi denganmu," ujar Hyukkie, lalu meletakkan ikan goreng itu diatas kepala Hae dan pergi meninggalkannya. Lalu yang terdengar hanyalah tawa para pengunjung restaurant itu.

Saat dipintu masuk restaurant, Hyukkie berpapasan dengan yeoja yang sepertinya tak asing lagi baginya. Entah mengapa, yeoja itu mirip seperti authornya. Tapi tak begitu dihiraukannya, ia tetap melangkah pergi menuju rumahnya.

Kembali pada Hae

Ternyata yeoja yang tadi berpapasan dengan Hyukkie di pintu masuk adalah yeojachingunya Hae alias author.

"Oppa, kenapa ada ikan dikepalamu?"

"Mau apa kau kesini? Dasar yeoja gila!," bentak Hae dan meletakkan ikan yang ada diatas kepalanya kembali pada piring.

"Hehehe…nggak ada, habis sudah susah-susah misahin Hyukkie chagi ama Hae oppa. Masa' nggak dirayain,"

"APA!chagi?kau gila, mana mungkin Hyukkie mengenalmu." Ucap Hae dan pergi meninggalkan author sendiri yang masih senyam-senyum nggak jelas.

"Jelas kenal babo, kan aku selalu disekitar Hyukkie."

At Hyukkie home

Hyukkie Pov

Kok, aku merasa merinding. Ah, author gila itu mau apalagi. Kuharap ia tak membuat skenario yang aneh-aneh lagi.

* * *

><p>END<p>

* * *

><p>Bagian yang makan kacang rebus itu, terinspirasi sama author sendiri.<p>

Soalnya saat bwt FF ini, author lg makan kacang ama rambutan.

Mohon reviewnya

Entar dapat pahala dan ciuman hangat dari author lho!


End file.
